Let Me Show You How It's Done
by TMSharp819
Summary: Katniss messing around with Cressida's video equipment and ending up recording close ups of her face from weird angles and then trying to hide what she did but Cressida watches the footage anyway and teases her about it for the rest of the day. Calling her superstar. Katniss gets upset/annoyed by it and Cressida tries to make it up to her and in the end ends up teaching Katniss how


Katniss was nervous for her first day at her new school. It was at this very elite private school. She had gotten a scholarship, given out for each activity that the school had, each year. Coincidentally, Katniss' best friends also got scholarships. Peeta for wrestling, and Gale for football. That made her feel a lot better about moving across the country from her family, even though she was very apprehensive about leaving her little sister, Prim.

There was a congratulatory dinner the night before school started. Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were talking about their hopes for the upcoming school year. They were juniors, so they still had time to check out prospective colleges without to make a final decision until, at the earliest, Spring.

"Gale and I have been looking at schools with great athletic programs," Peeta was telling Katniss, knowing she didn't exactly like the topic of the trio splitting up after high school. They were always together, even when Gale and Peeta started dating, they never let her feel excluded.

"Katniss, you know the US team is still trying to recruit you. Why don't you go for it," Gale inquired.

"Because I'm not that good. I just like archery. I don't understand why everyone is so hell bent on me joining the US team."

"Why are you so obtuse? You could go to the Olympics." Peeta never understood Katniss' hesitance when it came to this subject. Does she not understand that she would be paid for doing what she loves? It would help her family back home too.

"It's just-" Katniss cut herself off as a badass blonde with a half shaved head, and some kind of tattoo in the shaved area.

"Aww, Katniss has a crush," Gale joked, giving her a playful shove, only to be swatted away.

Katniss was very aware of the blonde making her way towards their table. Of course there would be more than just us at the table, but I was not expecting her. Her thoughts were interrupted when the blonde started talking to the trio.

"I think this is my seat, if I'm not mistaken," The blonde stated, holding up the placard with name Cressida on it.

"Well, I guess that makes you Cressida. I'm Peeta, this is Gale," he motioned toward him since there has been quite a few people who assume that Gale is Katniss, "and this, is Katniss."

Katniss couldn't help but stare at her. She knew she was ogling, but she had never seen someone quite like her before. She has green vines tattooed from her scalp, and could only assume it continued down because there was more of the tattoo on her hand, and fingers. Her black pantsuit she was wearing covered everything, but clung to her like a second skin. It was mesmerizing. A nudge from Peeta shook her out of her trance. "Hi-" she cleared her throat, it had become quite dry all of a sudden. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," extending her hand towards the blonde.

"You too. Hope you don't mind me sitting next to you. I'm not too keen on strangers myself. I'm on scholarship for videography, what about you?"

Katniss was still in shock that this girl was talking to her. Actually striking up a conversation with her on her own free will. No one ever did that. Katniss wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type person her friends were. "Oh, sorry. I'm here on an archery scholarship. Peeta is here for wrestling, and Gale for football." Katniss looked over at them, but they were discussing something that she could only assume it was about herself.

"I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but are those 2 dating," Cressida queried.

Katniss tried to read her face before she answered, afraid that this beautiful woman next to her was a homophobe. She couldn't find anything, but she wasn't very good at social cues anyway. "They are," was all she said.

"They're adorable," she told her. "I hope to find someone to love me, as much as those 2."

Katniss nodded her head in agreement, having the same thought every day.

The night progressed with many laughs, and stories told. Katniss, Gale, and Peeta delving into the stories of growing up together. Cressida telling tales of her best friends at home; Pollux, Castor, and Messalla. Katniss grew very cheerful at the thought of having a female friend. She had one at home, Madge, but she left it on awkward terms when she left for school. She had finally come out to her, and the next day she she was on a plane to her new school. Katniss was still unsure how things were between them, but she would worry about that at a later time. For now, she was actually enjoying herself.

 **-2 months later-**

It was the weekend and the foursome was hanging out in Katniss' room. Her's was the biggest, and she didn't have a roommate like the others. Even she had no idea why that was. She grew up in a small house, sharing a room with her sister. She wouldn't have complained too much about sharing a room with another person.

Katniss and Cressida had grown closer since they first met. The blonde brought out a side in her that no one knew was there. She became affectionate. She giggled at times, and right now, she was cuddled up with her on the reclining chair. Peeta and Gale were snuggled up on the love seat right next to them, while they were watching Divergent. They had all wanted to see the movie after reading the book for their English class.

"Wait, wasn't that her love interest in The Fault in Our Stars? And he was in The Spectacular Now. I don't understand the casting choices for this movie." Cressida was getting frustrated by the movie, and the only person to realize that, was Katniss. It was almost as though she had a radar for when she was feeling anything other than happy.

"Hey," Katniss whispered to her while sitting up to look her in the eyes. "Look at this way, when you become a famous director, you'll never make such stupid casting choices. Look at it as a learning opportunity for what not to do." Katniss was unaware that Gale and Peeta were listening. She was too entranced in the the blonde's sky blue eyes. The air between them becoming thicker, while their breaths getting shallower. The blonde moving closer at what felt like an alarmingly slow pace. Katniss could've sworn that everyone could hear her heartbeat. Her eyes flicked down to her lips, and subconsciously licked her own, knowing this was the moment that she had dreamt about since the day they met. She was afraid to blink for fear she might miss the opportunity, but then she noticed that blonde's eyes were closed, so she did the same. As soon as her eyes were closed, soft lips were gently placed upon her own. She was in such shock that before she could kiss back, Cressida had pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I should go," Cressida blurted out, stumbling over her own feet to get out of the room as quick as possible.

"Are you okay Katnip," Gale asked her, using his nickname for her.

"Hm," she replied halfheartedly. She was so unsure of the recent event to really understand what had just taken place. She broke out of her trance to look at them, both wearing concerned expressions on their faces. "I'm okay guys. Just," she sighed, trying to figure out what exactly she was feeling. "I just need some time to think about this okay?"

Peeta got up, and moved to the front on her chair, "Katniss, why haven't you told her you're gay?" Katniss looked away, not wanting to have this discussion now. "Katniss, we're not leaving here until we talk about it."

Katniss really wanted to be alone, so she decided to plow through this conversation, as quick as possible. "I haven't told her because I feared she would hate me. I mean, she loves you guys, and thinks you're perfect for one another, but what if she isn't gay, and she thinks I'm hitting on her. I don't want to lose her from my life. She's become far too important to me. Now, can we drop this discussion? I just want to sleep, so I can get up early and go to the range to relieve some stress."

"Okay, Katnip, we'll go, but call us if you need anything. Also, try and talk to her, okay?" Gale stood up, pulling Katniss into a hug. Peeta decidedly joining in on the hug before they left. Once they left Katniss immediately collapsed on her bed, sleep coming with ease.

 **-The next day-**

Katniss woke up with the sun, as she did every morning. Some days earlier. As she was getting ready to head to the range to clear her mind, she noticed that Cressida had forgotten her video camera when she left so quickly the night before. She couldn't help herself, and took the camera out of the bag. She was unaware that the camera was recording when Katniss was playing with it. She was zooming in and out, making the most embarrassing faces she could manage. Her phone started ringing then. She placed the video camera back in the bag, still recording, unbeknownst to her.

"Hey Gale, what's up? (...) Yes, I'm still going to the range. (...) No, I haven't talked to her yet. (...) Because I don't want to tell her that I'm gay and have had feelings for her since the minute I laid eyes on her. (...) Because she clearly doesn't feel the same. (...) Goodbye Gale."

As soon as she had hung up the phone, she left her dorm. Heading directly to the place she considered home, here at school. While she was walking there, her phone chimed.

 **Cressida:** Please tell me that my camera is still in your dorm. Otherwise, I'm screwed.

 **Katniss:** Yeah, it is. I'm not at the dorm, but you have the spare key you can use.

 **Cressida:** Thanks, where are you?

 **Katniss:** I'm on my way to the range.

 **Cressida:** Mind if I join you later? You did say you would teach me...

 **Katniss:** Yeah, sure. I guess.

 **Cressida:** Cool, I'll see you then.

Katniss wasn't sure what to make of their conversation. Has Cressida already forgotten the kiss? It clearly didn't mean anything to her. I shouldn't ruminate on it if she's not. Katniss was prepared to spend her entire day at the range. It was what she did on her Sunday's.

Cressida arrived at Katniss' room faster than she thought possible. Thoughts of the brunette were constant. Her only regret about the kiss was that Katniss didn't seem to feel the same. She never kissed back, and that's what was killing the blonde. She was hoping to talk to Katniss at some point today about the kiss, but if she's at the range, then talking wasn't really permitted. Katniss gets very focused on what she's doing, losing herself in it, like Cressida does with videos.

When she got to the room, she saw her camera was where she left it, but the bag was open. Skeptically, she took her camera out of the bag, and noticed the red light was on. She decided to see what she had recorded. She nearly chocked on air as Katniss' face appeared, very close to the lens. Cressida couldn't help, but laugh hysterically. Then the camera was being placed in the bag after her phone started to ring, but still recording. Cressida decided to keep watching.

She stopped breathing entirely when she realized they were talking about her. Wait, Katniss is gay? Better yet, she has feelings for me? She has feelings for me! She could not get out of the room fast enough. Her camera was once again left behind, as she made a quick exit from the room, running to the range.

As soon as she got there, she made sure to stay quite, not wanting to break the concentration. She was absolutely captivated by the serenity on the brunette's face, and she made the repetitive motions. The ones that have long since become muscle memory, not needing a second thought. She waited until all the arrows were shot before she spoke up.

"Katniss," Cressida spoke breathlessly.

Katniss' head snapped so quickly to the sound of her name. "Hi," she replied sheepishly. Not knowing what was to be said between them.

"I don't think you know this, but you were recording yourself while playing with my camera. I really need to teach how to use that thing, by the way."

Katniss had stopped breathing when Cressida had told her she was recording. That meant even her confession on the phone with Gale had been heard. She decidedly looked at her shes, suddenly fascinated by them.

"Katniss," she stepped closer, "do you really have feelings for me?"

She mumbled a reply, not wanting to admit to such things.

Cressida had moved even closer. "Katniss, yes or no?"

Katniss looked up into those blue eyes that always made her breath hitch. It was too late to look away. There was no way that she could lie to her. Not here, not this close. "Yes," had barely exited her mouth before the blonde was kissing. The blonde was pulling her in, enveloping her, not wanting to let go. Soon they were running out of oxygen, coming up for air. Neither was sure which one laughed first, but soon they were both laughing hysterically.

"Still want me to teach you how to use a bow and arrow," Katniss asked earnestly, after their fit of giggles had died off.

"Only if you let me teach you how to use a video camera. I mean, you're such a superstar with the camera," Cressida joked with her.

"Thanks for all the sarcasm," Katniss said dejectedly.

"I'm kidding, but will you let me teach you how to use one," Cressida put on her best pouty face.

"I guess, that's fine." Katniss did a half smile, which was too compelling for Cressida. She pulled the brunette in for another kiss.


End file.
